Candle
by glowie
Summary: [ShizNat]Post MyHime, A oneshot ShizNat fluff! Need I say more? grins


**Disclaimer:**  
This is a translation of a Chinese ShizNat fic. For author details, please refer to the bottom of this page. Thanks.

**Summary:  
**Post My-Hime, A oneshot ShizNat fluff! Need I say more? -grins-

**Remarks:  
**Please note that he/she and him/her is written differently but is identical in pronunciation in Chinese. I've decided to not change the wordings as it will sound awkward. Just keep this in mind k? Thanks.

* * *

**Candle**

**Authored by Asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Boom !!! 

The thunder clapped with an ear-splitting bang. Its echo's restlessly rumbled across the horizon while angry streaks of lightning tore through the night sky. The glass windows shook fearfully in response.

A few girls let out cries of startlement and even the lecturer stopped his fervent sharing. Catching the people in the moment of their bewilderment pallets of rain choose this time to fall noisily unto the city below. As if eager to capitalize on their initial victory, a full blown thunder storm eagerly dropped its full load unto the city.

Students seated near the windows quickly rise into action and rushed to shut the classroom windows. Despite their quick reflexes, a few waves of silvery water sheets managed to make their way into the classroom causing shivers among the occupants and saw them scuttle closer for warmth.

Deep into autumn with winter just beyond, the weather tends to be fickle and its temperature anything but predictable. One moment, the sky is bright and sunny and the next a bone-chilling torrential downpour like what they're experiencing now.

Although there's still half an hour before the class is over and the air condition is working its magic dutifully without a hitch, the harsh reality of what awaits them outside their classroom once the class is over, is far from cherry to say the least.

Almost in unison, the students reached for their mobile. Some started to call whereas others preferred to send SOS messages to their loved ones or close friends who were willing to brave the elements for their sake. Even their lecturer seemed to agree with this course of action as he too worked furiously over his keypad. At this, in silent agreement, the class ended earlier than usual.

* * *

Seated in the front rows, she gazed out towards the howling winds and vehement downpour. Her usually calm and composed feature showed a rare sign of indecisiveness. Taking out her mobile, she managed to locate the non-too-familiar number with practiced ease. However, just before firing the call button, she hesitated. After some thought, she eventually decided against the idea and returned her mobile into her bag. 

She was wearing a high-collared goat-skin jacket today. It's white-colored material complementing her naturally fair complexion. A dark-coffee long skirt covered her trim and long legs and upon her feet, a pair of black-colored high heels. Sporting her high school days shoulder-length hair, she wore a light dab of makeup giving her a slightly more matured look.

The back of her right-hand were placed under her chin while her head was tilted slightly to the side, seemingly lost in thought. She seemed to be enjoying that thought for a small smile slowly crept unto her face. If one pays close attention to her left hand which was being placed on the side, one could see her left thumb was running through a silver ring which was threaded upon her ring finger. Her smile seemed to deepen as she continued this unconscious action.

It's already 9pm. There weren't many who enrolled in this class for the classroom is only filled one-third. Since the class ended early, many started to form small huddles and resort to idle chatter to pass the time. The originally silent room began to be filled with lively conversations.

"Fujino-san" Out of the blue, someone called her name. The owner of the voice is a girl seated not far from her and seeing that she has got her attention, started to make her way towards Shizuru.

"Mind if I seat beside you?"

"Not at all, Takada-san" Shizuru greeted her with a smile and proceeded to clear her table of her notes.

The girl was wearing a dark-colored outfit which augmented her tall frame. Despite Shizuru being considered tall for a girl her age, Takada is easily half a head taller than her.

"You know me?" the girl asked obviously surprised at this revelation. Strictly speaking, they do not belong to the same class, this being the only subject they have in common which merely consist of two lessons per week. She had her reasons for knowing Shizuru but it never came across her that it could be mutual.

"You are the 3rd highest scorer, Emi Takada. Am I correct?"

The girl smiled happily albeit almost excitedly. "So you do know me."

"Clear as thunder." Shizuru replied playfully as she was reminded of a certain someone and laughed.

Shizuru is never one who will go check her results whenever they were released. Why? You might ask. Simple, because even if she didn't go, she'll still be handed her result slip the very next day, so why bother going through the trouble? However, with this being said, she'd still get to know her results on that day itself. Why? You might be tempted to ask again. Because a certain someone will always, without fail, at the very first instance appear before her and using her nothing short of "thundering" voice to declare her current standing.

-- Shizuru Fujino! Why are you No.1 again?! Don't you dare be smug, I'll definitely beat you the next time! Just you wait!

After which, the said person would continue to read out anyone who managed to land a position before hers. Since Takada's results have always been quite good, she's one of the usual in the list. Due to the familiarity of the name, Shizuru had came across and skimmed through Takada's profile while she was organizing the students profile.

"My friend has loudly proclaimed your name countless of times." Shizuru explained seeing the confused expression on the girl's face.

Realization quickly dawned on the girl and she laughed along. Haruka's legendary "voluminous" voice has indeed traveled far and wide.

"I see." She nodded before continuing "I've long admired you for your ability to secure the No.1 position without fail. I've been wanting to get to know you but alas this is the only class we share and you're always in a rush, coming in and going out of the class in such hurry and I don't want to disturb you while we're in class."

It seemed Takada has indeed been observing her for quite some time. Ever since she had signed up for this class, Shizuru could only be found stepping into class right before the lecturer comes in and will be gone the second the class is over. It was very unlike her usual taking things one step at a time attitude.

"Then I guess today is a very good opportunity. I'm also happy to know you Takasa-san."

The two started chatting along and hit off pretty well.

* * *

15 minutes later, Takada unconsciously looks out of the window, a flicker of worry swept over her face. 

"What is it? Expecting someone?"

"Yes. I've called my boyfriend earlier, asking him to come pick me up but this storm... even if he brings an umbrella... I don't think it could withstand this weather. Sigh... I am regretting my decision already. I shouldn't have called him."

"Ara, it seems someone cares a lot about her boyfriend." Shizuru teased Takada, something she rarely does to others.

"Shizuru-san, stop making fun of me already" Takada, already red in the face, pleaded. Although they've only known for a short time, they managed to hit off pretty well and are already on a first name basis.

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"I didn't call; going out in this kind of weather is too dangerous. I'll worry for her safety." (-1-)

"Look who's talking. It seems Shizuru-san is the one who cares a lot about hers." Grabbing the opportunity, Takada eagerly returned the favor. "Tell me, what is he like? I'm really curious what kind of person could capture the heart of our exceptional Shizuru-san."

"Hmm..." Shizuru pondered awhile before replying "I remember when I first told her about my decision to take up this class, she pouted disapprovingly before citing that it's too dangerous for a girl to stay out too late. It's only after I've suggested that she could chauffer me before she grudgingly relented."

"Woah" Tanaka exclaimed. "No wonder you're always in a hurry, someone has her lover waiting to pick her up. However, pouting? He seemed childish."

"Yes, she can be very childish at times not to mention naive and totally adorable. Although she tends to emit a cold and uncaring aura most of the time, that's just a facade. Those who knew her know she's actually a very gentle and caring person on the inside."

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. My most important person, my one and only..." Shizuru's eyes took on a gentle glow as she said this. (-2-)

Seeing Shizuru's love-filled expression, Takada's curiosity to know more about this mysterious person increases.

"Hearing you talk about him only makes me all the more curious. You have to introduce us sometime."

"Of course. Not a problem." Shizuru agreed without any hesitation.

* * *

The storm, still not showing any signs of fatigue, rages on. 

Maybe it's because it was getting late, the previous loud chattering had gradually dwindled down and silence once again filled the classroom.

A knock on the classroom door caught their attention immediately. A person drenched from head to toe was seen standing outside the doorway. The person was smilingly looking towards someone.

"Ahh..." Takada exclaimed with eyes brimming with tears of elation.

"He actually came for me..." with slightly trembled voice, not knowing if she were talking to Shizuru or herself, she whispered.

Seeing Takada's reaction, Shizuru quickly deduced the identity of the knight in shining armor, tapping on her shoulders, she urged "Don't keep him waiting now..."

Roused from her trance, Takada immediately rushed over into the awaiting arms of the said person. As if remembering something, the man awkwardly tries to push her away. The reason? Not one spot on him was dry. This however, doesn't seemed to bother Takada a bit as she hugged him anyway despite his protests. The world around the two quickly vanishes as they're lost into the arms of each other. This heartwarming moment wasn't lost on Shizuru who was feeling happy for her new found friend.

After awhile, Takada returned to her friend, with the tallish man in tow and introduced him to Shizuru. As they proceed to leave, Shizuru even offered to see them off.

The man opened his umbrella only to quickly clamp it back as he found out to his dismay and embarrassment that his umbrella had broken under the harsh punishment of the weather. Without any hesitation, Takada took over the now useless umbrella and dumped it into the bin. They looked into each other's eyes and in unspoken agreement; hand in hand they braved the storm. It didn't take long, just a few steps into the open before Takada's outfit was soaking wet but it did little dampen the smile on her face.

Once the figures had disappeared into the curtain of rain, Shizuru turned back towards the classroom. Already feeling the biting cold despite only leaving the comfort of the artificially created haven for but a moment, she quickly rubbed her icy fingers together in a bid to gain back some warmth while she quickens her steps.

An unknown feeling tugged at her causing her hold back on her hasty retreat and turned back towards the entrance. She couldn't see anything past the pitch black curtain of the night and the relentlessly downpour of watery bombardment.

Pausing... holding her breath...

-- Pitter patter, pitter patter

Muffled sounds of hurried steps could be heard approaching her direction. A sudden flash of lightning illuminate a figure with a head too big to be considered proportional, holding no umbrella and extended from the back, what seemed like a cloak flapping wildly in the howling winds, sprouting out like wings of a giant bat. A large hump could also be seen protruding on the back. The summation of the imagery is nothing short of weird.

That person rushed headlog into the shelter only to stop dead in the tracks upon sensing Shizuru's presence. The person quickly recovered and continued to move towards her. Streams of rainwater made their way down the cloak and wet prints were left behind with each step taken towards her. The figure stopped just steps away from Shizuru. Upon closer inspection, she could clearly see that the person was wearing a raincoat and upon the head, a helmet.

The person seems to be having a hard time removing the raincoat. Stiff and redden hands, due to the biting cold, awkwardly worked away on the buttons of the raincoat. The bulging hump on the back revealed itself as a huge backpack and the helmet, a non-too-familiar pattern of red and blue.

"Natsuki!" Moved beyond words she call out her name in euphoric joy.

The figure finally managed to maneuver her stiffen hands to remove her helmet, smiling warmly towards her love. "I'm here, Shizuru." white puffs of air could be seen coming out of her pale lips as she spoke, her low and husky voice sounded labored from her sprint.

Before Natsuki could better compose herself, Shizuru threw herself at her and hugged her fiercely. The gesture was returned albeit more cautiously as she tried her best to not get her love wet. Due to her raincoat, Natsuki's condition was way better than Takada's boyfriend. At least, from the waist up she is.

Remembering something, Natsuki quickly freed herself from Shizuru's embrace and took off her backpack. From within, she took out something. In the next instance, warmth enveloped Shizuru as a thick warm coat was wrapped tightly around her. Before she could process the situation, Natsuki proceed to take out a white scarf and wrapped that around her neck. Only when she was done did she released a breath of relief.

"Still feeling cold, Shizuru?"

Touched beyond words, shaking her head was all she could do at this instance. Crimson orbs were brimming with tears of joy and a barrage of emotions overwhelmed her, rendering her, the ever calm and witty ex-Kaichou, for once, incapable of words.

"That's good."

Not waiting for Natsuki to continue, Shizuru quickly pulled her towards the classroom.

Even under the orange glow of the florescent light, Natsuki's face was evidently pale and her body was trembling on its own accord, trying to fight off the cold which had long taken residence and had overstayed its welcome. It was only within the confines of the warm classroom did some colors returned to her pale face. Her heart bleeds to see her love in such a state. Shizuru worked furiously on her hands, trying to offer whatever warmth she could muster.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't have come tonight. You'll get sick. We have air conditioning here; I won't feel cold if I don't go outside. To think you even brought me some warm clothing when you yourself is so underdressed." Taken on face value, her words were disapproving and reprimanding but each of those words were filled with her feelings of worry and concern.

"But I cannot allow you to stay overnight in the classroom." After accessing their current situation, she continued "We'll stay here for now, the storm as yet to show signs of weakening, we'll wait it out. Even if we'll have to wait till morning at least I'm here with you."

"No way!" Shizuru rejected the proposal without a second thought.

"At your current state, you'll end up in the hospital if you stayed overnight." Shizuru's words were in no way exaggerating. If Natsuki were to stay in her drenched clothes overnight, she'll indeed fall sick.

"Don't you worry about that, I've already put that into consideration." Natsuki smiled smugly while she continues to rummage through her backpack. "I've brought along a change of clothes for myself as well."

After she had somewhat regained some warmth and color, accompanied by Shizuru, they went to the lockers to change her clothes before returning yet again to the classroom.

By then, the classroom was almost empty. From the looks of things, these along with the both of them have prepared to wait out the storm until daybreak.

They made their way to the last row and choose to huddle together in the corner. Shizuru removed her scarf and wrap it around both their necks. She repositioned herself so she could rest her head unto Natsuki's shoulder comfortably before closing her eyes in contentment.

"I've to admit, I'm surprised Natsuki is so well-prepared today."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she slightly pouted before admitting "... Actually ... I've made 2 trips."

* * *

Two hours ago, Natsuki still had her eyes on the television when she was startled by a loud thunder and the subsequent torrential downpour which caused the temperature to drop significantly. Glancing at her watch, she took note that Shizuru's class will be over in half an hour. Usually, she'll use her bike to pick her up and need only 15 minutes to reach her University. 

She immediately took out the largest backpack she owned, bought a year ago for a mountain climbing trip. It's not too big and best of all, waterproof. Packing in Shizuru's coat and scarf, she automatically took the keys for her bike. She only took 2 steps before being reminded of her promise.

'Natsuki, promise me. Try not to go out if the weather's bad, if you really have to, please hail a cab, don't take your bike.'

Upon this, she threw back her keys, grab 2 sets of umbrella before rushing out of the house. Once out into the open, she could feel the ferocity of the storm. The streetlamps had not much to offer as their lights were barely visible and did little to provide guidance. Bracing for the weather, she quickly made her way towards the University as huge pallets of raindrops battered her form and face making it hard for green orbs to peel open. She hadn't even hit the 10 meter mark before her umbrella gave way, turning it insides out. Frustrated, she angrily marched back into the house.

Natsuki quickly ran through her options and proceed to tuck a change of clothes for herself into the backpack and retrieved her raincoat and helmet from her bike. Putting on her helmet and ensuring she had properly secured their house, she made her way towards the University. Due to the weather, the streets were almost empty and what few cabs she managed to come across were sadly already with passengers, leaving her no choice but to continue her trek on foot.

* * *

"I am sorry, I couldn't get a cab and..." 

Shizuru didn't reply but choose instead to tighten her hold on Natsuki's hand and pressed their bodies even closer together.

Most of the students were already deep in sleep when the lights were shut off. Within the silent darkness, through their closely nestled bodies and tightly clasped hands, they could feel each other's endearing heartbeat.

Natsuki stirred when a loose strand of Shizuru's hair tickled her face. This small movement could be the reason why her brown-haired lover was awaken and eventually moved her face closer to the source of her affection. With each breath she took, Natsuki could feel her hot breath on her, overwhelming her senses with her lover's scent. A sudden urge filled Natsuki and she pull Shizuru closer to her as she pressed her lips, trembling with need and anticipation unto Shizuru's.

This bold action sent a tremor coursing wildly through Shizuru. Despite being lovers, Natsuki had rarely taken the initiative when it comes to such display of affection, even more so when they're in public.

Encircling her arms around Natsuki's neck, she eagerly welcomed the kiss. Gradually, the kiss deepens and it was long after before they reluctantly parted.

Darkness hid their faces but their labored breathing and quicken heartbeats made it clear that both of them enjoyed their earlier exchange.

The clock without warning, choose this time to sound its chime.

-- Dong! Dong! Dong!

It's droning resounded throughout the school grounds, drowning out even the hammering of the rain within its walls.

Natsuki suddenly tensed up and quickly rummages through her backpack. A smile quickly found its way on her face.

"I still have it!" She said happily.

-- Click!

A spark from a lighter followed soon after by a little lit candle. Its orange glow grew and spread its warmth unto the two. Natsuki carefully placed the candle on top of the desk.

-- Dong! Dong! Dong!

The clock went on.

Keeping track of its progress, she waited until the twelfth before moving her lips to her lover's ear and whispered...

"Happy birthday, Shizuru"

Regaining from the initial shock, Shizuru hugged her lover.

"...This is the second time you've surprised me tonight. Thank you, Natsuki. I'm so happy."

Although they're without a cake, even though they have but one single candle, this birthday wish and the gentle flicker from that one single candle had managed to move her, Shizuru Fujino, beyond words. This has to be the most wonderful birthday of all her 20 years.

"I originally planned after the 12th stroke of midnight of the 18th, on the very 1st second of the 19th, to be the very first to wish you on your birthday, surrounded by 20 lit candles on your bed... but this rain had messed up my plans."

"But Natsuki still remembered to bring it along."

"Unfortunately, I was in a hurry and only managed to grab one."

"One is all I need."

_'As long as you are beside me, it is all I need.'_

_'To hold my hands in yours, to look me in the eye, never to leave me, forever staying beside me'_

Closing her eyes to savor the moment, a blissful and contented smile found its way upon her face.

"The rain has stopped, Shizuru."

"Indeed it has."

"Want to go back now?"

"Let's wait till the candle goes out."

"Ok."

"... I've the sudden desire to hold you, Natsuki."

"Aren't you doing that right now?"

"I don't mean that kind of hold." Her voice dripped with desire.

"Shiz... Shizuru!" If not for the presence of the other students, Natsuki would have shouted louder. However, despite her already suppressed cries, there are still a few pairs of sleepy eyes who threw them annoying looks.

"Ara, I don't think I can wait any longer. Let's go back now."

"I thought you said to wait for the candle to go out..."

-- Puff

Darkness once again engulfed the room.

"It's out now isn't it? Fufufu"

The two laughed wholeheartedly as they stepped out of the classroom. Although the night wind is still cold, the ground still wet, the two oblivious to their surroundings ran around, playfully chasing each other without a care in the world.

Eventually, hand in hand they strolled towards their home. In perfectly synchronized steps and entwined hands, they went back home, their home.

-Finish-

* * *

**Notes:**  
Woot! Hope you guys enjoyed this piece. This is the SAME author who brought you Entangled Love so err.. hehehe... you can assume this is her peace offering... LOL.  
I was struggling with some parts and so I apologize if some words were not so suitable. I tried to make it more descriptive as suggested and hope I didn't mess it up the feel. -cross fingers- 

As usual, any feedback, criticism or corrections are greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance. :)

I want to thank SychoBabbleX for suggesting I use contractions. Wow.. so these are called contractions? kewl. I learnt something today. Thanks again. :)

* * *

Shizuru: Ara, this doesn't seemed to be my chosen fic. 

glowie: Wella... that one was err... -blush- way beyond my capabilities to express... can't you take this one instead? It's sweet too ya?

Shizuru: A promise is a promise... however...

glowie: ANYTHING! ANYTHING!

Shizuru: Good. Check your email within the next few days for the 3 fics you owe me.

glowie: THREE??!!! When did I...?!

glowie looks pleading at Natsuki and mouthed 'help me'

Natsuki pats glowie on the shoulder and mouthed 'my condolences'

Shizuru: Ara, it seems someone hasn't learnt their lesson and dare to touch my Natsuki...

glowie: -mourns for self-

**"Kiyohime!"**

innerglowie: 'Whew! I am SO GLAD I made sure the EJECT INNER ME button was fixed'

**Remarks:**  
1. As per explained in the top, the pronunciation for he/she and him/her are identical thus, Takada kept thinking Shizuru's lover is a boy and Shizuru don't see the need to clarify. It's just something minor. It doesn't affect anything.

2. Ok... this part is IMPORTANT to me, as it neutralize the "most liked - being one of many" angst in Entangled Love. :P

Link to the original text can be found at:  
http :// www yamibo com /viewthread.php?tid(equals)40737

Link to the author's blog can be found at:  
http :// www wretch cc/blog/asuka666

* * *


End file.
